1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to power supplies and, particularly, to a power supply module with power saving mode.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices powered by a power supply module correspond to rated input voltages. The power supply modules are charged by incoming Alternating Current (AC), and generate Direct Current (DC) voltage to power the electronic devices. The power supply module provides a power supply mode and a power saving mode. When the power supply module is in the power supply mode, DC voltage is supplied to the electronic device. When in the power saving mode, the module hibernates. However, even while hibernating, the power supply module still transmits voltage to the load, constituting waste of power.
Therefore, what is needed is to provide a power supply module which can address the problem described above.